EMERAUDE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height 1.76 ..... Date of birth (attributed to his new life) .1974 ... October 25. Nemesis place. Green hair, brown eyes. French nationality, Émeraude or Esmerald is a Sailor Moon Character so important in my stories. Emerald is born on the planet Nemesis. She is the daughter of Duke Quartz of Green and Duchess Maray of''' Émeraude', so she is Duchess of '''Green-Émeraude'. After that, on Earth her surname was Green, after Deveraux and after Lassart. She married prince Diamond and had a daughter Amethyst. o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2018/08/gwne.html Historia en GWNE Némesis]. Her mother died being Emeraude a baby, she was raised by androids called droids. Her father hardly saw her being very busy with the affairs of the Court. When she turned fifteen she was taken there by Quartz and placed at the service of Queen Amethyst Nairia, the mother of prince Diamond and prince Zafiro.(Sapphire) She came to love the sovereign as a mother and she esteemed her as a daughter. Unfortunately, the manipulations of Wiseman ended up taking Amethyst's life and causing Émeraude to be corrupted with negative energy, just like the rest. o o Historia en Sailor Moon R She took over Rubeus in his attempts to end the Tokyo Crystal of the future by traveling to Earth's past. She failed and in the end she died with her desire to win the prince's heart. The Wiseman gave her a power that transformed her into a huge dragon that was destroyed by Sailor Moon. When she died, weighed down by her hatred and anger, Emerald fell into a large black vortex, which led her to Hell. There he had to purge himself. Then Diamond rescued her. That is told in a short story. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/08/gwhc08.html GWHC08] Because of that, later she will have dreams and premonitions that will announce moments of her future daughter and grandchildren Asthel. ' Story in' GWA Alfa. She hardly appears in the last chapter of the story. After regretting what she did and apologizing to the warriors and Sailor Moon, she grants her powers by extracting her star seed to make her a Justice, joining Bertie, Cooan,[https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/PETZ_BIO_ENGLISH Petz] and a absent Karaberasu. Emerald will adopt the name of the Wind Lady o 0 0 See Justicieras where the differences of these with the Sailors are explained. In other stories she appears as secondary, when a mysterious boy arrives to warn them of a terrible future. Or an asteroid threatens Earth. Also, along with Diamond, she lives her own adventures. Escaping from an eccentric millionaire,' Ian James Masters', who had infatuated with her, and intervened as Justice on several occasions. Historia en GWB Beta Together with Diamond she will start a new life in Paris. She will become a model and designer, being a disciple of Madame Alexandra Anette Deveraux, from which she will take her last name. After marrying Diamond she will have a daughter they will call Amethyst in memory of the queen she served. Little by little, Emerald is very absorbed by her work and her obligations as Justiciera, seeing Amethyst very little. The girl will grow up most of the time in a Paris boarding school. Esmeralda loves her little girl. However, you will be able to see her rarely, missing many moments by her side. Emerald as Justiciera, the Lady of the Wind or Dame Du Vent, here in the district of La Defense, in Paris. Art by Reivash. That will cause her to have a great sense of guilt, which her daughter will use in her teenage phase, when both clash a lot due to her strong characters. Soon, and after an amorous disappointment of Amethyst, the family will move to the US, to New York City, settling to live very close to the family Malden. After having to fight an old acquaintance, Emerald will be forced to give her daughter her Justiciera´s powers. Finally Amethyst will communicate to his parents the desire to march on the SSP-1 ship, that paradoxically will make Emerald support her against the initial opposition of Diamond. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gammna] She appears a few times, at the beginning after the death of her nephew Granate. Then she will reappear with her husband and others of her generation at the end of the SSP-1 trip, after discovering and terraforming Bios. She will feel very happy to know that her daughter has committed to marry [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Leval_BIO Leval]. Malden. o o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta]' Story' She is barely mentioned [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia de GWDN Destino Nature] She is barely named after some people traveling aboard the SSP-2 [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2017/02/gwtn.html Historia de GWTN Trascendencia Nature] She will appear on some occasions as Madame Deveraux, the Boss (as she is sometimes called). Traveling to the planet to see how things are, and contacting Brenda Walsh, Sonia Calderón., Stephanie Kensington, and other models that are destined in the Deveraux fashion division in Nature. o o o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] Already as a proud grandmother and with the perspective of age, she advises her daughter in the work of educating her grandchildren. When her granddaughter Maray is older, she will help her introduce herself to the Miss Bios beauty contest, which will cost her an argument with Amethyst who didn't approve of that. Maray will then enter the Deveraux model academy, along with a friend of hers named Crista Turner, whom Emerald eventually will choose as her successor at the direction of the business. Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon Emerald is born precisely in the emerald hall of the palace of the sovereigns in Nemesis. That's where her name comes from. Her mother Maray attended the first birthday of prince Sapphire and she star giving birth to her while dancing with her husband, Queen Amethyst herself helped her in childbirth. While with Azrael, she will see moments of what her future might have been, reaching the point of seeing her own daughter [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/AMETHYST_BIO_ENGLISH Amethyst] cradling a baby in her arms, which will be her grandson Asthel. She is fond of art, she studied the degree of Art History. Since she was a child, she already drew sketches and made clothes for her drove servants. She is Sister-in-law of Petz, being this one married to Sapphire, the younger brother of Emerald's husband, Prince Diamond. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki inicio]' Go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go back to main characters' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go back to First Generation'